STAR TREK & STAR WARS CROSSOVER: MERGING
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: The histories of both galaxies are changed forever when the Prophets united both into form of galaxy in event known as the Merging. Based on Star Empire's Star Trek & Star Wars: Merging storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Coming of the Merging  
**

**Enterprise**

**Neutral Zone  
**

**Alpha Quadrant: Milky Way Galaxy **

A sovereign class ship drifted in orbit of a planet. The ship carried the name Enterprise, a name reserved for ships which were expected to perform remarkable deeds. It was also a symbol of the new Starfleet. While elegant and filled with scientific marvels, it was designed to be a highly effective warship as well. Despite its name and its advanced design, it sat in Neutral Zone, the border region between Federation and Romulan space while the battle to determine the Federation's future was taking place half a quadrant away.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard could barely stand to look at the view screen, but he couldn't look away either. He was watching the fate of the United Federation of Planets unfold in front of him. The viewscreen showed thousands of blue dotted Federation ships, red dotted Klingon warships, and purple dotted Dominion forces.

Data spoke, "Captain, while the Dominion lines are holding a single starship appears have broken through and is heading away from the battle to Deep Space 9."

Riker asked, "Which ship?"

"The Defiant sir."

The Defiant was the ship of Captain Benjamin Sisko. Picard had first met Sisko several years ago before taking assignment in commanding the Cardassian orbital space station, Terok Nor which was later known as Deep Space 9. Sisko harbors a grudge against Picard, whom he blamed him for the death of his wife when Picard was assimilated by the Borg as Locutus and had carried out the massacre of the Federation fleet at Wolf 359.

"It won't be a match for the station alone," said Riker. "Anyone else?"

"Not at the moment," said Data. "The Dominion lines are shrinking, but they are managing to prevent additional ships from breaking through."

"I wish the Klingons had managed to get a part of their fleet cloaked through the lines," said Riker.

Picard nodded. "It's not like the Klingons to avoid an engagement though even if they can. They'll break through soon enough." Picard heard a shout behind him. He turned around.

"They better hurry," said Riker.

Picard didn't see anything usual, but he started to hear a whole chorus of shouts.

"At this rate," started Data, but Picard didn't hear the end of the sentence.

The bridge of the Enterprise was gone. In its place was a mid-21 century court room. From all corners of the room, the audience shouted at him. "Q!" shouted Picard.

Q appeared directly in front of Picard, floating down in judge clothes and in a judge chair. "Mom Captain, welcome back."

"Q!" started Picard, "Why am I in this courtroom again? Twice, I have been forced here, and have proven that humanity has evolved beyond its savage past."

"How many times must I tell you, Jean-Luc? The trial has never ended. The question of how far humanity has evolved has never satisfactorily been answered."

It had been years since Picard had last seen Q, and he had thought he was done with him. This time Q would be answering questions too Picard decided. "Another test? Q, what has humanity ever done to deserve such special attention? You have said the Q worry about how far humanity may advance, but I find it hard to believe that there aren't others who should concern the Continuum just as much. Why so much attention on us?"

Q shouted, "He finally asks a good question!"

The crowd laughed loudly, and Q had to hold his had up to quiet them, and then spoke in a much quieter tone. "Why do think I don't, Jean-Luc? I must do something with my time between visits with you, you know."

Speaking to the entire crowd again, Q said, "How do you know I haven't had trials for ten thousand races since we last met here?" The crowd laughed uncontrollably.

Picard spoke somberly. The thought of Q or the Continuum doing that to so many troubled him greatly, but he didn't believe it. "I don't know, Q." His voice became firmer. "But, I do know you've always seemed to have a special interest in humanity. I know there are many other races we've encountered with similar drives and desires, and I don't think you care to put a single one of them on trial."

Q floated right up to Picard's ear and then whispered, "You're right. Humanity is one of the few races ever to have been on trial by the Q."

"Why?" asked Picard.

"Can't you just pretend to use your mind? You didn't even try to think of a reason." There was fresh round of laughter from the audience.

"How am I supposed to know the reason you keep putting us on trial?"

Q looked at Picard like a parent losing patience with a child and said, "You're not, but you could at least attempt to use that device you call a brain before asking me to connect all the dots for you."

"OK, then why?"

Q suddenly became very serious. The crowd quieted. "Jean-Luc, I discovered a plan just before our first meeting. A group, a powerful group, has hatched a very dangerous plan. The reward if such a plan is successful would be wondrous for your entire universe. On the other hand, failure would be," Q paused a moment and then said, "disastrous."

"What does that have to do with humanity?" asked Picard.

"I found out that individuals from both branches of humanity are important to their plans."

"Both branches of humanity?"

"That's not important now. The point is humanity is instrumental to the success of their plan. If human nature at its very core what you claim it is, then the plan will be successful, if it's lacking, the whole universe will pay the price."

Understanding started to feel Picard, answering questions he'd felt had never been answered about Q before. "So you wanted to see if humanity was up to the challenge. Why me? Why the Enterprise? Are any members of my crew important to their plans? Am I?"

Q raised his voice again, "He asks if he is important." Laughter resumed. "No Jean-Luc; as far as I can tell, you are not part of their plans. You were merely whom we used to test humanity."

"Who is this group? What is their plan?"

"Their plan is 'the Merging.' What that means matters little right now."

"Dammit Q. For once please just give a straight answer. Why did you bring me here if you don't plan on telling me anything about them?"

"To give you a choice."

"A choice?" repeated Picard.

"Yes Jean-Luc. The Continuum can stop this group. If we act now, we can prevent this 'Merging' from occurring."

"How am I supposed to decide to stop it, when I know nothing about it?"

"You know enough. You know it can end in disaster or great success and that humanity is key. If humanity is worthy of being found not-guilty in this trial than you will succeed. If it's not, then the entire universe will pay the price."

"It is not my place to decide this for the entire universe," stated Picard firmly.

"Yet the decision is yours," said Q. "You were accused in this courtroom of being a barbarous child race. We can end the trial today. If you plead guilty, the punishment will be light. We will do nothing besides stop the Prophets from following through with their plan."

"The Prophets?" said Picard, trying to think where he heard that name.

"Never mind that," said Q. "Do you plead guilty?"

Picard didn't like the spot he was in, but he was not going to be forced into a guilty plea. He shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Q shouted to the laughter of the courtroom, "Then the trial continues!"

"Wait!" said Picard.

"Do you wish to change your plea?"

"No, but…"

"Then there is nothing else to say, Mon Captain. The Q will remain neutral. The universe's fate will rest on humanity."

"Q, this is not what I decided."

"I'm afraid it is Jean-Luc. Now I'll let you get back to watching your little battle. The mines are about to be destroyed."

"Destroyed. Q, wait!…" But he was gone.

Picard was back on the bridge of the Enterprise.

Data continued, "…the fleet should break through within the next 10 minutes."

Picard heard Data, but the words of Q still rang in his mind. The mines were about to be destroyed. That means...which Picard feared the most...that the Federation might be entering its last days.

**0o0o0**

**Geonosis **

**Outer Rim Territories**

**Galaxy, Far, Far Away**

Meanwhile in another galaxy far, far away, and in another conflict, the planet of Geonosis orbited its star same as it had for millions of years. In most respects, nothing had changed. The planet was still a desert planet with minimal life. Its days and years were still about the same length they'd been for all of recorded history. To the intelligent life on the planet though, the planet's status had changed completely. It was now the capital of a movement to break away from the Republic.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and defender of that Republic, sat in a cell. Even for a Jedi, it was impenetrable. His companion in the cell was Padme Amidala. The two had sat in the cell for an hour, knowing their fate was unlikely to be good. They were scheduled to be executed before the day was over.

Padme had kept up a brave front. She was a natural leader and had really taken charge since the two had been captured. Her courage and her determination in the face of overwhelming obstacles was one of the things Anakin loved about her. All the same, he could feel her fear. If she had been a Jedi, she would have felt his too.

Sentenced to die or not though, Anakin was not about to waste time with the girl he loved. He asked a question he had been wondering about for awhile, "Why exactly were you called a queen?"

"A long tradition," said Padme. "Until about a thousand years ago, the titles were passed from parent to child. They still shared power with the legislature, but it was a true constitutional monarchy. After a civil war they were forced to give up the power. People were still used to the idea of a king or queen though so we started electing them."

"Why the young age?" asked Anakin. Padme had seemed old to him when he had first encountered her, but 10 years later she was almost the youngest one in the Senate.

"The legislature wanted to make sure no king or queen took too much power. They figured no one that young would be much of a threat."

Anakin smirked. "They weren't counting on you then."

Padme gave Anakin a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Anakin grinned, "Just that there are some young girls who might give the politicians a run for their money."

Padme shook her head.

"When did you decide to run for queen?" asked Anakin.

Padme smiled remembering better times. "I was discussing politics with a few of my friends in the legislative youth program - arguing with them to be more precise. It was silly really. We were arguing about whether or not the terms of the king/queen should be extended, or kept the same. I thought they should be kept as they were, but the other four all thought they should be longer. By the end, I had all but one convinced. He said with persuasion skills like that, I should run for queen. That was the first time I ever considered it, but couldn't get it out of my head afterward. I thought I could do more good for Naboo and the Republic than anyone else I saw running. So, I entered the race."

A new voice echoed behind them. "It is sad that the same Republic you wished to serve turned a blind eye on you when the Trade Federation attacked."

Anakin quickly responded, "It's too bad you now work for them, Dooku."

"I'd say it's more like we have a short term common goal. We both wish to end the Republic as we know it." If they only knew how badly he wanted to be rid of those aliens. "I did not support their actions on Naboo."

"Neither the Jedi, nor the chancellor will sit back while you try to dismantle the Republic, Dooku." replied Anakin.

"Of course, they won't," said Dooku. "It's too late though. They don't have the armies to oppose us, and it will take too long to recruit and train them."

Anakin was very defiant. "The people will not sit back while you try to do this." Padme looked more worried.

"Come now young Skywalker and use your brain, not your emotions. All the people will see is planet after planet fall. It will take time for the Republic to build up to a level even cable of defending against us. Without a major victory, with an offer to return all loyal Republic members, and a chance to stop a war that is costing the lives of billions, do you really think the majority will continue to support the war? Even your friend Palpatine won't be strong enough to resist the pressure. He will have to meet our demands or be replaced."

"So is that your plan Dooku?" said Anakin.

Dooku scowled at the Jedi. Anakin still wasn't showing the proper respect. What was the Jedi Order allowing these days?

"Maybe," he replied noncommittally. "Or maybe, I have a far more rewarding plan worked out." Dooku thought of revealing Palpatine's promises to the doomed Jedi, but decided against it. He thought about how ironic it was that he knew so much more about the Republic, its forces, and its leader than this Jedi and this powerful senator. "You can decide that for yourself, but unless you have a highly trained 10 billion man army hiding somewhere, I think the Republic is entering its last days."

Padme shivered. She had spent her life in politics and she was far from sure he was wrong.

Anakin was more confrontational, "You forget Dooku. All we have to do is destroy you and your master."

"How naive," said Dooku, but before he could say anymore, he felt his communicator vibrate. That was Sidious which was unexpected. Why would his master be contacting him now? "I afraid I most go. Enjoy your last day and know the Republic as you know it has few left."

Dooku left.

Anakin looked to Padme. "We will win this. The Jedi will not be defeated."

Padme looked back at him. She loved how Anakin was always so confident. He made the impossible seem possible. She still worried about Dooku's words; they seemed quite plausible. With Anakin here beside her though, she held out just a little hope that the impossible might just be possible and that the Republic might not quite be in its last days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Power of the Prophets**

**Defiant**

**Bajor Space **

**Alpha Quadrant; Milky Way Galaxy**

The Defiant rushed towards DS9 at its best speed. Dax looked at the time. "Ben, if I were you I would start coming up with a Plan B." Sisko looked at the view screen as space returned to normal, they were out of warp. There was a huge explosion already in process. The sight was a nightmare. The mines were gone. They were too late. They had failed. Dax was the first to ask, "What do we do now captain?"

What was there to do? They had made it all the way back here, but now it was too late. He wasn't going to go back. "Take us into the wormhole."

O'Brien shocked said, "What the hell, were just going to meet a couple thousand Dominion ships."

Dax wasn't too impressed either, "One ship vs. a whole fleet that's one hell a Plan B."

"Chief how does that poem end?" it was Garak.

"You don't want to know."

The Defiant went through the wormhole. This was a fitting place for it to end. The crew had discovered the wormhole. The bright blue they had seen so many times seemed as beautiful as ever. "Full stop. Chief, divert all power to forward shields and weapons."

Dax: Captain, I'm reading multiple warp signatures ahead.

Sisko: On screen, Maximum magnification.

Thousands of Dominion ships filled the screen. Sisko knew what he was looking at and by the looks of his crew he could tell they did too. This fleet was almost three times the size of the one they just narrowly beat (which certainly didn't mean it was completely destroyed). There would be even more too. Well, if the Dominion saw any need to send more there would be. He wasn't really looking at the fleet though. He was looking at the end of the Federation. With this they could go straight to Earth. Defeat had always been the most likely outcome, but it had never been inevitable. But now defeat was very close indeed. It might be as little as two weeks away. The entire Federation, what it had stood for, there would soon be nothing left. "Lock phasers. Prepare to launch quantum torpedoes."

And then his life was lifted from that plain of existence. The Prophets. Perhaps he should have felt grateful for this temporary salvation, but he didn't; he felt annoyed and extremely angry. "Why have you brought me here." "Show yourselves. What do you want?"

A figure that looked like Odo appeared. "The Sisko has returned to us." As usual, others started appearing and again disappearing. His surroundings looked like DS9, but that of coarse was an illusion too.

Jake: He has arrived with questions.

Kira: There are always questions.

"I didn't ask to come here." He really hadn't and they didn't have the right to just take him.

Dukat: You desire to end the game.

"What game? I don't understand."

Weyoun: You wish to end your corporal existence.

Damar: That cannot be allowed.

Odo: The game must not end.

"The game. You mean my life. Is that what this is about. You don't want me to die."

Dukat: The game must continue.

Weyoun: You are the Sisko.

"Believe me. I don't want to die, but I have to do everything I can to prevent the Dominion from conquering the Alpha Quadrant. If that means sacrificing my life and the life of my crew so be it."

Jake: We do not agree.

Kira: We find your reasoning flawed.

Odo: Insufficient.

"I'm flattered you feel that way but it doesn't change anything. Now send me back to my ship." The scene did change. He was on the Defiant, only still not the real one. "This isn't what I meant. I want to return to my reality."

Damar: You are the Sisko.

"I am also a Starfleet captain. I have a job to do and I intend to do it."

Weyoun: The Sisko is belligerent.

Dukat: Aggressive

Damar: Adversarial

"You're dam right I'm adversarial. You have no right to interfere in my life."

Kira: We have every right.

"Fine, you want to interfere, then interfere. Do something about those Dominion reinforcements.

Odo: That is a corporal matter.

Dukat: Corporeal matters do not concern us.

"The hell they don't. What about Bajor? You can't tell me Bajor doesn't concern you. You sent the Bajorans orbs and emissaries. You even encouraged them to create an entire religion around you. You even told me once, you were of Bajor. So don't you tell me your not concerned with corporeal matters."

"I don't want to see Bajor destroyed, neither do you, but we know that is exactly what is going to happen if the Dominion takes over the Alpha Quadrant."

Odo: He will not listen.

Damar: We must proceed ahead.

Weyoun: We have no choice.

Odo: The corporal time is incorrect.

Dukat: It is close enough.

Weyoun: It must start early

"What, what must come early?"

Kira: The merging.

Sisko looked around again. He was back on the Defiant. It was the real one this time. He looked up at the view screen to see the Dominion fleet. Before he could even realize what he was looking at, he was forced to the floor as the ship was thrown from the wormhole. "Report."

Dax looked at the panel in front of her. "We have been thrown just outside the Bajoran system captain. I'm not sure, but I think the Dominion fleet was thrown to their side." She trailed off at the end as she tried to figure out what she was reading. "Captain, I'm reading several new stars in the area. It looks like the star count around here has skyrocketed."

Then Dax noticed one other thing on her sensors. This one brought a smile to her mouth. "Captain, Deep Space 9's weapons are off-line."

"Good job, Major," Sisko said to himself. "Take us back and prepare to attack the station."

**0o0o0**

**Coruscant **

**Core Worlds**

**Galaxy, Far, Far Away**

On Coruscant, the Jedi was ready to make plans. Jedi Master Yoda had already left to retrieve the clone army at Kamino. Meanwhile, Jedi Master Mace Windu is preparing to lead a strike team of Jedi to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi who is held prisoner at to Geonosis. The Geonosis strike team is consists of 200 members. Leading the team other than Mace Windu was Jedi Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Trebor, and Adi Gallia.

"Our primary mission is to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi who begin held prisoner on Geonosis," Mace told the gathering Jedi.

"This won't be very easy," Saesee Tiin confirmed. "According to the intelligences Obi-Wan reported before his capture, there already over a hundred thousand battle droids on Geonosis."

"Not unless we get to Count Dooku," Mace alleged. "Alongside our mission to save Obi-Wan, our other mission is to capture Dooku."

"Relationship between the Republic and Separatists is already heated in tensions," said Coleman Trebor. "Won't that trigger a war?"

"Perhaps," said Luminara Unduli. "But Dooku is the most serious threat. If he were to escape free he will encouraged more star systems to join his cause and the war grow worse than we anticipated."

"It really hard to believe that Dooku would do something like this," Plo Koon said in a upsetting tone.

To the Jedi Order, Dooku was considered their finest member ever. Taken by the Jedi Order as a child, he learned under the teachings of Master Yoda. Dooku was known as one of the most accomplished lightsaber masters in the Jedi Order. He was also known to be a renowned student of the Force and learned many of the Jedi arts. Dooku had taught many students when part of the Jedi Order, including Qui-Gon Jinn who was his first Padawan.

"As painful as it is, Dooku has to be stop," Mace says strongly, while sympathy with Plo Koon. "Because we all know what in stake if—"

It was without warning; they all felt a massive disturbance in the force. The disturbance was unlike anything they ever experience. It was widespread and powerful. They can feel through the bone. To Mace, it felt he was punch by an angry Wookiee. There was deep silence in the air as everyone remains speechless until Kit Fisto asked "Can someone tell me what that was?"

"I-I don't know," said Shaak Ti in shocking tone. "It felt like—like everything around me—had changed."

"It not like anything I felt before," said Adi Gallia who was confused.

"Unlike anything we all felt before," Mace agreed before saying. "I don't know what it is—but—I had feeling something going to happen here on Coruscant."

"What do you mean?" Coleman Trebor asked Mace.

"I don't know," Mace admitted. "Something tells me that Coruscant is going to be caught in the heart of that is coming this way storm."

"You mean—" Ki-Adi-Mundi begin to guesses.

"It means that Obi-Wan is going to had to wait."

**0o0o0**

**Geonosis **

**Outer Rim Territories**

**New Galaxy**

"What do you mean that…" Anakin stopped mid-sentence and sat upright. The same time Mace and the other Jedi on Coruscant felt the disturbance in the force, Anakin also felt as well. His expression of this powerful disturbance was no differences to theirs as well

Seeing the change of expression on his face made Padme worry. "Anakin." He didn't respond. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Anakin stared at her for a moment. "Something just happened."

"What?" Padme asked, confused on what he just says. "What just happen?"

"I-I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Total Chaos of the New Galaxy**

What caused the Merging is an issue that is still debated to this day. While the prominent belief among Bajorans is that the Prophets caused it to protect Bajor, there is no certain answer. The reactions of the various space-faring races to it in the first moments of the Milky Bi-Galaxy are less up to interpretation.

To help some of our younger readers understand just how terrified citizens of both galaxies were, imagine this: You are safe alone in your home, and all of a sudden, your house looks completely different. It is filled with items you did not leave there and there are several aliens inside. This is how civilizations all over the galaxy felt following the Merging.

The reactions of the space-faring civilizations varied considerably, but understandably, there was a lot of violence. Most civilizations, which detected thousands of ships seemingly magically appear within their space, initially thought that they were under attack. Many (although still a tiny minority) responded by firing on everything they saw. It is estimated that as many as 100,000 small battles occurred within 15 minutes of the Merging.

Generally speaking, the ex-Milky Way civilizations were the ones attacking and Republic ships were the defenders. This was largely true because of the different experiences of the two galaxies. In almost all cases, Milky Way worlds had more reason to fear invasion than their Republic counterparts. Few within the Milky Way had knowledge of much the galaxy beyond their own borders, many had territorial disputes with neighbors, and all had reason to fear the vast unknowns of the galaxy. By contrast, Republic worlds had existed in such a large and stable institution for so long that the concept of an external invasion seemed absurd.

**0o0o0**

**Republic/Kazon Space - Claimed by Halik Sect**

**Delta Quadrant, New Galaxy**

The First Maje received word that an unknown ship had somehow penetrated right to the middle of his space. He ordered his ship to destroy the intruder. The Kazon powered their weapons and approached the vessel. Unfortunately for the Kazon, they were mistaken in assuming the smaller ship was less equipped than themselves. The ship raised shields before it was fired on and quickly returned fire. The Kazon were little match for the turbolasers and ion canons coming at them.

**0o0o0**

**Dominion/Republic Space**

**Gamma Quadrant, New Galaxy**

A dozen Dominion patrol ships were keeping guard of one of the Dominion's larger cloning facilities. As they detected a large ship appear on their sensors, no questions were asked. Immediately, the Jem'Hadar warships set a course for it. Thirty seconds later, they were within weapons range. All 12 ships fired immediately. The ship's shields held for a moment, until a smaller Jem'Hadar vessel did a suicide run against the ship. After that, the Jem'Hadar beamed over and took control of the ruined vessel.

**0o0o0**

**Borg/Republic Space**

**Delta Quadrant, New Galaxy**

Vessel design unknown. Species unknown. Weapons analyzed. Weapons inefficient to penetrate cube defenses. Cube 13569 assimilate. "We are the Borg, lower your shields and surrender your vessel. Your technological and biological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is Futile." Vessel attempting to leave system. Firing weapons. Shields down. Lock tractor beam. Assimilate vessel. Add technological and biological distinctiveness to our own.

**0o0o0**

**Coruscant **

**New Galaxy**

On Coruscant , things were a mess. It had only been half an hour since the event (as it was becoming known), and they were receiving millions of distress and emergency calls. The government had never anticipated or planned for anything of this magnitude occurring. The Senate, which had been in session, had been evacuated in case this was some form of attack. The individual members were now in what were considered safe areas, and trying to figure out what was going on.

A great number of rumors had started going around the planet. One was that giant planet-sized ships were currently destroying whole systems. Another more humorous rumor was that a Republic scientist had been working on a new hyperdrive and had somehow transported the whole galaxy to this new place.

Chancellor Palpatine, for his part, had refused to leave the government chambers for safer corridors, preferring to remain as close to the information coming in as possible. He was currently in a control room which was being used to coordinate the systems defenses and gather as much information as possible from other systems. He wasn't alone for in the room with him was Mas Amedda**,** a male Chagrian who served as the Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Bail Prestor Organa the Senator of Alderaan, Garm Bel Iblis the Senator of Corellia, Doman Beruss the Senator of Illodia, and Mon Mothma the Senator of Chandrila.

"I'm telling you this is the Separatists' doing," Garm Bel Iblis tries to convinces everyone in the room. "They behind theses attacks all over the galaxy."

"I'm not sure about that," said Mon Mothma not convinces. "All these attacks seems so...random."

"Not to mention the strange rising of new star systems we're getting reports," added Doman Berus.

"Even the Jedi senses something is wrong," Bail also says. "An hour ago Jedi Master Mace Windu was ready lead team to Geonosis to rescue Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, but decided to not to do of unexplained occurrence that is happening across our galaxy."

"Then if it's not the Separatists then who else is doing this?" Garm Bel Iblis demanded. "Who is responsible for this chaos that is happening in our galaxy.

"I wish I knew Senator," said Palpatine. "But one thing is certain is this...something is really happening across the galaxy."

Just then, a lead scientist broke away from an argument and approached the leader of the Republic. "Chancellor, if I may have a moment."

"Of course," said Palpatine.

"Sir, we still are working on the details, but I think we have enough evidence to suggest another galaxy, another spiral galaxy, has somehow merged with our own."

Everyone in the room could not believe what he just says.

"How is that possible?" Bail asked, looking shocked and confuse.

"We don't know. There was certainly no galaxy about to collide with our own. Still, reports we are getting from all over the galaxy are suggesting the star count has nearly doubled everywhere."

"I begin to see," Palpatine says.

"If our galaxy is merged with another," Doman Beruss assumed. "How do the other species compare to ourselves?"

"Chancellor, it's far too early to say anything of that sort. We..."

Palpatine interrupted the scientist. "We are aware it's all speculation at this point, but I would still appreciate an answer. Do they appear to have caused this event?"

The scientist sighed. "They have some faster than light device we have never seen before called Warp Drive. While it appeared to be not as advanced as our Hyper drive, it shows some unique differences."

"What kind of differences?" Mas Amedda asked him with a curious tone.

"Well," the Scientist begins to explain. "Hyper drive technology allows us to travel anywhere in the galaxy in a matter of days, while their warp drives take them decades, requiring copious replenishing operations along the way. However, Warp Drive proves to be agile than Hyper Drive, as star ships are capable of begin flexible while traveling in Hyper space. Also they don't experience no hazard in navigational calculations."

"So in other words most of theses...Milky Way species are technologically inferior to us in space travel?" Garm Bel Iblis assumed.

"Yes, but they had something that we don't, even if their space traveling ability is slower than ours," the scientist told them.

"What do you mean?" Bail asked. "Do they had strange technologies that are uncanny to their knowledge?"

"Transporter technology!" the scientist revealed.

"Transporter technology?" Doman Beruss repeated in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's an invention that capable of almost rapidly moving an object from one distance location to another," the scientist explained. "For example, the device breaks down your corporeal form into countless atoms and transfers them to a selected location."

"I…We...we really don't understanding what you mean," Bail says in a puzzling manner.

"Then let me explained it to you all in a very simple manner," the scientist says basically. "Imagined you're all on s starship and you want to land. In order to land you had to travel on a shuttle which takes several minutes."

"You still had no explained to us what so special of this Transporter technology!" Garm Bel Iblis said impatiently.

"I'm getting to that!" the scientist replied annoying to the Senator of Corellia before he continues "Yet with Transporter technology, you are able to land on the planet in a minute without the use of a shuttle."

"You mean—are you trying to tell us that this Transporter technology is a teleporting device?" Bail asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes," the scientist says. "Although theses—Milky Way species' space traveling ability is lacking towards ours', they possess a technology that allows them to teleport any location of their choosing."

Some of the senators in the room seems to be dumbstruck on what the scientist had told them. They had never imagined of a technology such as Transporter to ever exist. Palpatine was quiet for a moment before he orders Mas Amedda. "Inform the senators that this does not appear to be attack and these new and wide spreading species across the galaxy are as confused as we are."

"Yes Chancellor," Mas Amedda replied.

Also I also want to be doing a galactic broadcast within the next 10 minutes." Palpatine added.

"A galactic broadcast?" Mon Mothma repeated, looking confused. "What for?"

Palpatine was quiet before he says "I think it's time we informed the rest of the galaxy, especially the ones from the Milky Way on what is going on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Day**

**Coruscant**

**New Galaxy **

"Greetings to all citizens of the Republic and all else who receive this transmission. For everyone receiving this not from my galaxy, I am Chancellor Palpatine representing the Galactic Republic which is made up of most the planets in our galaxy."

"As almost everyone is already aware, a major event has occurred. We here on Coruscant are doing our best to find out what has happened. It seems that our galaxy and that of another have somehow merged into one. The centers of both our galaxies are in about the same location, and the spiral arms follow similar courses as well. I would like to assure everyone that this does not appear to be an attack and would ask that restraint be shown by ships from both galaxies until we can sort things out."

"This merging threw many, if not all our ships, out of hyperspace. This was fortunate because without every additional star, planet, moon, and other astronomical phenomenon in the computers, every jump would be the equivalent of a blind jump. There could have been millions of deaths. For the time being, all ships in the Republic are ordered not to engage their hyperdrives. We will update our computers with every new item as soon as possible, but for the time being, I must insist this rule be obeyed. If you find yourself under attack or in an emergency situation use it carefully."

"Coruscant is capable of going through the numerous messages we are now getting. However, the sheer number of signals is slowing down response time to the true emergencies. I ask that, for the time being, citizens, ships, and member planets of the Republic only contact Coruscant if there is an emergency. Also, if anyone listening to this believes you know what has caused this event please contact us. If you are not from my galaxy, just ask a Republic ship for help if you are otherwise unable to reach Coruscant. I will contact the galaxy once again when we find out what's going on. Thank you everyone."

**Geonosis **

**Delta Quadrant; New Galaxy**

On Geonosis, Anakin was the only Jedi in the galaxy who had stopped thinking about the massive disturbance in the Force. As the chariot led him to his certain death, he kissed Padme. In so many ways, the moment was terrible. They were about to be killed. The Separatists may well have the means and will to destroy all they both stand for.

In another equally real way though, the moment was perfect. There was no longer any hiding what they felt for each other. There were no longer any questions about what was allowed or proper. For a single moment, the only thing that mattered to both of them was that they loved each other. Nothing, not even a death sentence, could overshadow that fact.

After their lips parted, the couple got a look at where they're heading…or not heading? No sooner had the chariot left with them than it had turned around. They were heading back where they had come from—their cell.

"Where are we going?" Padme asked, confused.

"I don't know," Anakin responded. Did it have something to do with that disturbance in the Force? That had to be it. What in the galaxy was going on?

**Somewhere in Delta Quadrant; New Galaxy**

Across the galaxy, many people were frightened, upset, or angry with the new realities. Many others were excited for the possibilities. Few however had as much to gain as the crew of the USS Voyager. Voyager had been stuck in the Delta Quadrant, clear across the galaxy from their home, with no quick way to return.

Voyager itself was a wreck. The ship had been traveling at warp when the event had occurred. Unfortunately, they passed very near a star which had not appeared on their charts and the ship was lucky to survive in one piece. The odds of such an event occurring where extremely small, but Voyager seemed to have a knack for getting in trouble.

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat down in her chair in her ready room and rubbed her head. She was out of coffee and the replicators still weren't back online. She picked up a pad to look over the latest report.

It's seems the Milky Way galaxy had merged with another one. A galaxy where existed a vast interstellar government known as the Galactic Republic. While the presence of a "galactic republic" was in some ways frightening, it was an encouraging sign for their personal fortunes.

Janeway has a feeling Starfleet was going to sends a representative to Coruscant. This leader of the Galactic Republic, Chancellor Palpatine, had invited representatives from cross the galaxy for a galactic summit meeting. If that happen then Voyage should be able to set course to Coruscant, since the chance of getting home will be much quicker than their last expectations.

However, in Voyage's current state, traveling to Coruscant will take much longer. Janeway wishes Voyage be equipped with that advanced FTL engines known as Hyper Drive. From what her Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres had told her, a ship with Hyper Drive technology is capable of traveling anywhere in the galaxy between minutes or days.

Just then Seven of Nine entered the room.

"Captain, I need to speak to you," she says. "It's very important."

January motioned to the chair. "All right then Seven," Janeway replied. "Pleases have a seat."

"I am comfortable standing."

Janeway nodded. Seven had only been with the crew briefly and Janeway hoped she'd stay around for a bit when they made it back to the Federation. Helping Seven reconnect with her humanity wasn't going to be an easy task and continuity would help a lot. "What can I help you with?"

"I have the latest report from science on travel through the new galaxy and Commander Torres wanted me to report that warp will be back online within 2 hours."

Janeway nodded. "Anything else?"

Seven gulped. "When we return to Starfleet, I have an assessment on the Borg which might prove important."

"The Borg?" said Janeway confused.

"Yes Captain," Seven continued, "I believe this event may cause them to recalculate primary protocols which could result in an increased rate of expansion."

"Were the Borg not expanding at their maximum ability?" asked Janeway shocked.

"No captain. The collective felt that it was a waste of resources to send ships throughout the galaxy. It was assumed that the galaxy would eventually be completely assimilated, but in the meantime, it made little sense to waste ships and resources on over expansion. The Collective would only attack neighboring planets and then strike with overwhelming force. The fleet would remain at the planet until it was fully integrated into the collective. Only then would they move on."

Janeway shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. They attacked Earth. They assimilated you even before that."

"A small handful of cubes have been sent out primarily to scout the galaxy. It is necessary for them to take some planets' resources to maintain the cubes. Assimilation of ships and individuals is required as part of the mission. As for the collective's interest in Earth, that's a separate issue."

"How so?"

"When the collective first encountered the Enterprise, they witnessed a ship appearing and disappearing in a previously unheard of manner. This technology was deemed vital to the collective. Since they found nothing in the Enterprise's computers about it, they went looking for the ship's captain."

Janeway said, "Picard."

"Yes," said Seven. "When they assimilated Picard they learned that it was the Q that were so interested in humanity. This increased Earth on their priority list to the point it was justifiable to send another cube."

"Another?" asked Janeway worried.

"It failed. No further cubes were planned to my knowledge after that."

"Why do you feel the Borg will change their...'protocols'?" said Janeway.

"I can only speculate," said Seven.

"Then speculate," said Janeway.

"Several things will have changed the Borg's calculations. For one, there is now a galactic power which could potentially be a threat. For another, hyperdrive makes it possible for attacks within their space. Finally, there are thousands of worlds within their space that are not assimilated. My expectation would be that the collective will only marginally change their protocols and will begin attacking planets within current Borg space at a more rapid rate, but a number of different outcomes are possible."

**Somewhere in Beta Quadrant; New Galaxy**

The space between stars is vast and empty. Given stars relative size, few other things in the universe can compare to the distance between them. In the vast space between several stars, the starship Hazardous Relief sat. It was a large cargo ship, carrying some of the most advanced medical equipment in the galaxy. That equipment should have already been delivered. Due to the effects of the Merging though, the ship sat in the dead of space with its captain unwilling to reactivate the hyperdrive.

"Captain, a ship is coming towards us fast. It's using one of those weird faster than light drives."

The captain gulped. He wasn't a diplomat and not a fighter either. "Don't raise shields yet. I don't want a fight if I can help it, not with no way to get out."

"The ship has slowed to sub-light speed and appears to be attempting to communicate."

The captain, extremely nervous and showing it, nodded. "Put them through."

A type of alien the captain had never seen before appeared. The alien spoke, "This is Daimon Letek representing the Ferengi Alliance. With whom am I speaking with?"

"I am Captain Roberts. I've never heard of the Ferengi Alliance before."

The Ferengi nodded. "Understandable given the shape of the galaxy."

"I suppose so," said Roberts.

"Captain," said Letek, "We couldn't help but notice you appear to be stuck out here. The Ferengi Alliance has been working since this event took place to get accurate star charts, at least for this region, and we would like to offer them to you."

Roberts let go of the breath he had been holding. If he could get to any Republic planet, he'd feel a lot safer. "That would be most kind of you."

"You'll find the Ferengi are a most kind race. Why don't we beam over with our information?"

"Beam?"

"Transporters Captain," he explained simply. "We send our representative directly to your ship without a shuttle."

"I see," said Roberts, not fully understanding.

"Actually," said Letek, "a cargo vessel such as your own would likely gain a lot from transporters. We have a working portal transporter we'll bring over. We couldn't part with such an advanced device easily, but perhaps we could trade it for something."

Roberts nodded. As two Ferengi appeared on his ship a minute later, greed finally replaced fear as his dominant emotion.


End file.
